Germany
Overview Germany, formally the German Reich or 'Empire' is a large country in western Europe, the current Kaiser is Hans Hohenzollern II. Its territory spreads from East Prussia to Hungary and to the border with France and the Netherlands. It is well known for its expansive tendencies and strong military. It borders the Cossack Empire, Poland-Lithuania and Czech-Slovakia to the east. To the south, it borders Croatia, Serbia and Northern Italy. In the west it borders the Netherlands and France. History Formation Germany formed from the 3 original states: Brandenburg, Saxony and Bavaria. Who merged in the wake of the Cossack threat, but also for the desire for more unity in the region. Germany remained relatively small in terms of territory while it built up its military strength. The Great Northern War After Denmark blocked the shipping routes North to the North sea, tensions rose between East Germany and Denmark which eventually escalated into a war in which the Danish were annihilated, Germany annexed Schleswig Holstein, Scotland annexed Fyn and after the Danes surrendered the Danish king sold the Trønderlag province, all her Swedish land and Sjæland to Sweden. Leaving Denmark roughly a quarter of its original territory. The Polish Question In the wake of this victory, Germany slowly began annexing the Western German states and taking advantage of an heirless Poland. The Germans placed their own king on the throne, who sold Prussia, the ancient heartland of Germany to the Germans. Konigsberg, or Kaliningrad in Poland, which had been left to rot under Polish rule was heavily restored in the new "jugendstil" architecture. The royal castle was also rebuilt. and suddenly, for no reason at all, the Germans received divine punishment from the gods which forbade them to take land for 4 years. The orange wars After the four years were over Germany began a policy of aggressive expansion, hurrying to unite the remaining south and west German states under one flag. The Germans expanded westward towards Thuringia, after assimilating them into the Reich the Germans came across Dutch soldiers who had come to occupy Hesse. The Germans challenged the Dutch for the land. The Dutch were expected to win this conflict as they had a larger army than the Germans. However the Germans ordered a series of raids on the Netherlands, in which a company of 3000 Germans slaughtered 25000 Dutch soldiers and citizens. - With no losses on the German side. After which the Dutch surrendered their claim. The Czech war of imperialism and coalition against Germany After the victory over the Dutch, many of the Dutch's allies in the Triumviate were displeased with how easily Germany had won and felt threatened by her. So they formed a coaltion against Germany, some speculate that it was orcestrated by the Dutch. after a few weeks after the German victory at Hesse, the Czech Empire declared war on Germany with the intent of total annexation and destruction of the reich. Backed by the Cossacks, the Britannic Empire and Austria. They began an invasion of Bavaria, there the coalition forces of the 4 Empires's best 14000 men began the siege of Munich 7000 German troops were on standby in the mountains at the time, when the coalition forces were spotted, Assef, supreme commander of the German forces took a band of 1000 men to fight off the forces of the coaltion. The following fighting in the streets was entirely one sided on the German side. Assef and his band of men totally destroyed the numerical superior coalition forces and won the battle of Munich. The Germans then began an advance into Austria in which the forces had began to retreat. Before this could properly begin, the Czechs surrendered and became a vassal of Germany.